


Not a Joke

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Niall already fingered himself so that's taken care of, Smut, Top Louis, getting caught, helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Niall set out to cause a ruckus but end up causing a commotion in private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Joke

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty short but SUPER cute. 
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O to my beta JoMouse, love you dearly
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"I'll do it, Lou!" Niall volunteered.

"See? I can always count on Nialler," Louis beamed. "The rest of you? I'm disappointed."

"Whatever, Tommo. Just don't make too big of a mess," Liam warned.

The other boys walked out without so much as a glance over their shoulders. They refused to be a part of this particular prank, considering they'd just got ripped a new one two days ago for a big one.

Louis threw his arm around Niall's waist and brought him close with a smirk on his face. "Ready to do this?"

Niall smiled wide and nodded. "Sure, Lou. Whatever you say."

"Great," Louis chirped. He led Niall, hand still around his waist to a few bags on the table. "I'll do the hard part. You're my escape plan, okay? You can't forget about me, got it?"

"I wouldn't."

Louis' lips turned up, but he didn't look back at Niall. "I know, love."

Twenty minutes later, Louis had two coke bottle bombs in each hand. Niall was biting his lip nervously. "I don't know, Lou. Maybe we shouldn't."

"Hey," Louis leaned in to get Niall to look up at him. "It'll be fun. And no one will know you were involved. I'd never rat on you." Niall was still chewing on his now red lip. Louis couldn't help but glance at it. "Trust me," he said and gave Niall's cheek a quick kiss.

Now, Niall's cheeks matched the color of his lips. Louis sort of wanted to kiss them again. But instead he swayed off, back to the table, to put the leftover stuff back in the bags. Niall didn't come help. He didn't move at all, so far as Louis could tell, the whole time he cleaned up. When he turned back Niall was gone.

Well, that was just rude. Louis need Niall as a wing man. Hold the other bottles while he strategically opened each one on unsuspecting victims. Then have the golf cart ready when he was done. Speedy exit. Louis put the bottles in his bag so no one would find them and went looking for him. He checked the band's dressing room. The extra one for the crew. The catering room. He was sure he'd find him there, but didn't.

***

Louis opened the door just enough to look both ways and make sure there were no fans around. He'd pretty much abandoned the prank by now, too worried about where Niall had gotten off to. When he saw the coast was clear he made a mad dash for the gate to the back parking lot where the buses were. Halfway there he heard it: High-pitched screams.

"Shit." He ran faster, ripped open the gate, and closed it behind him while a mass of girls with wild faces stormed towards him. He waved behind him with a small smile before heading off to the band bus.

He opened the door and climbed up the steps with a quiet, "Ni?" No response. He moved down the bus, checking Niall's bunk and then his own just in case, but got nothing.

He let his forehead fall against the edge of the bunk in frustration just when he heard a small _Louis!_. Louis' head popped up. Was that Niall's voice? It sounded like him, but weird. He slid open the door to the lounge and froze. "Shit, Louis!" Niall screamed and grabbed his jeans to cover himself.

"Were you?"

Niall shook his head. "No, I wasn't. I wasn't."

Louis' face slowly turned from shocked to amused. "You were! You were wanking to me!"

Niall pressed his jeans down harder on his still hard cock. "I swear-I didn't-" He let his head fall back to the couch. "I'm sorry."

Louis closed the space between them and sat down gently on Niall's lap. "Don't be. I was wondering when you were finally going to tell me. But I guess now you don't have a choice," he giggled.

"You knew?"

"Ni, babe. You're about as smooth as Zayn's scruff." Niall hummed at the pleasing thought. Louis huffed. "Hey now! You're supposed to be into me."

Niall laughed and put his hands on Louis' hips. "I am. I really am. Don't worry."

"Good," was all Louis needed to say before he bent down and kissed Niall's lips, still red like he hadn't stopped biting them since he walked away.

Niall sighed into the kiss and opened his mouth without Louis having to ask. Louis took the invite and pushed his tongue past Niall's plump lips. He ran a hand down Niall's flushed, sweaty chest to where his jeans were bunched up in his lap.

"Let's move these," he suggested against Niall's lips. Niall nodded quickly and pulled them away. Louis couldn't help but look down between them to where Niall was hard and leaking. "Shit, Nialler."

Niall whined and pulled on Louis' hem by his hips. Louis chuckled. "Okay, okay. Gimme a minute." He crawled off Niall's lap and started taking off his clothes.

Niall watched every move, making small sounds of approval when another piece of clothing hit the floor. "Want you to fuck me," Niall breathed.

Louis' fingers froze in his waistband, about to pull down his pants. "What?"

"Want you to. I've wanted you to for so long." Louis didn't breathe, didn't move, didn't blink. He just stared at Niall with his mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry. You don't have to. I didn't mean-" Then Louis' whole body went from zero to sixty in zero point four seconds. He shoved his boxers down and ran out of the room, only to be back ten seconds later with lube and a condom.

"I want to," he assured. He pushed Niall down so he was laying flat on the couch, one leg bent over the back. His hands didn't stop moving over Niall's body, like he was seeing it for the first time. Like he didn't know Niall had a scar on his knee, or hair on his chest. He kissed every place his hands touched. He trailed his fingers down Niall's leg. "Need to prep you."

Niall giggled. "I sorta did already."

Louis' fingers made it to Niall's hole to find that he was telling the truth. "Jesus, Ni."

"What?" Niall's face burned. "I was in here for a while before you found me."

Louis' eyes went wide, but his smile was genuine. "Cheeky."

"Horny," Niall amended.

Louis burst into a short laugh and rubbed a finger over Niall's rim. "Can I please be inside you now?" Niall bit his lip and nodded eagerly. Louis pulled on the condom and slicked himself up hurriedly. Niall wiggled under him impatiently, so Louis gripped his hip tight in his hand and lined himself up before he paused. "You should've told me."

"Told you how? Oh hey, Louis? I know you're like my best mate and we have to keep a professional band mate relationship, but would you mind fucking me until I forget my name?"

Louis laughed. "Professional? When have we ever been professional? In fact, from now on, I plan to touch you in inappropriate ways all the time." Niall groaned and pushed down towards Louis. "Alright, love." He rubbed his thumb over Niall's hip. "Calm down."

He pushed into Niall quickly, but smoothly, feeling how he clenched around him on instinct. "Yes," Niall whimpered with satisfaction. Louis loved the sound of his voice, the look on his face. He'd fuck Niall everyday if he got to see that face. He might fuck Niall everyday anyway, now. Niall started meeting his thrusts, rolling down to take more of him. Louis' pace got faster as he felt himself get closer. Niall was whispering small expletives as Louis pounded into him.

Louis pulled Niall closer with one hand and wrapped his other around Niall's hard length. "Lou! I'm close!" Louis sped his hand up and kept pushing inside him. Only a couple thrusts later, Niall was spilling between them, back arching off the couch. Louis kept moving, thrusting into him until he tensed and came inside Niall. Niall ground down, riding Louis' twitching cock through his orgasm.

Louis pulled out and wobbled over to the trash can to tie off and throw away the condom. He walked back to Niall with a blissed-out smile on his face. Niall's seemed to match when he said, "Better than I thought."

"You weren't expecting much?" Louis tried to sound offended, but couldn't in his current state.

"No, I did. It was just better." They both giggled as Louis grabbed his shirt and wiped Niall clean before falling down on top him with a sigh. "We can't stay. We have a show soon."

"Yeah, yeah, Horan. You're not going anyway until I say so."

Niall mussed up Louis' hair, but kissed his forehead when Louis huffed. "Fine with me."

**Author's Note:**

> So that's how it went down...got it.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
